harveystudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Harvey
Douglas Alan Harvey (born October 14, 1988) is an American filmmaker, author, screenwriter/playwright, multi-media producer, composer-songwriter, graphic artist, game designer and actor. He is the founder and President of Harvey Studios, his own independent multi-media production and publishing company. Primarily a film director and writer (his self-professed greatest passions), his other forays into the art and film industries have granted him a wide array of skills and talents, all of which he taps into for his Harvey Studios productions. Because of his tendency to work on every major part of his films and other projects without the need for large crews or other collaborators, he has come to be known as a 'one-man studio'. As an actor, he has appeared in most of his films in roles varying from simple cameos to starring roles as major (if not leading) characters. Having originally set out to become an actor, these film roles he takes on in his own projects allow him to continue to pursue one of his original passions whilst continuing his major roles as a director and writer. As a writer, his work has reached a wide array of mediums ranging from poetry to short stories to novels, screenplays, game scripts, comics, essays and beyond. His first novel, Shattered Graves was released in the summer of 2012 and he has continued writing in many forms since. He is also a semi-active blogger on his personal website. Early Life Douglas was born in Binghamton, NY on October 14, 1988 to Paul and Karen (nee Lewerenz) Harvey. His younger sister Samantha Harvey was born five and half years later and she has also taken part in several of the Harvey Studios multi-media projects. Douglas's first foray into filmmaking was at the age of 8 when he began playing with the family's VHS camcorder, unlocking its potential as a storytelling tool and realizing his innate talents and passions as both a storyteller and a visual artist. He hasn't put a camera down since. Originally, Douglas wanted to be an actor. But the roles he was interested in playing either didn't exist at the time or were far beyond his capabilities as a child. Thus, he began writing his own stories and casting himself as the characters he wanted to play. This knack for writing eventually developed into a passion for the entire process of filmmaking from start to finish - not just acting. Realizing it would be difficult to find anyone willing to take on a child's imagination in order to tell his stories, Douglas decided to start working behind the camera as well as in front of it. His passions as a director and filmmaker began to outweigh his interests in acting, and Harvey Studios was born. There are several "lost" tapes of his early work that are unreleased. Upon entering high school and takings several media-related classes, his work as a filmmaker developed further. His first project filmed as part of a school assignment was called The Tweek, an action-comedy created as a biology project in which each student was tasked with creating their own unique species complete with a physical model. The model made of styrofoam and yarn became the primary prop in the short film. With The Tweeky completed, Douglas continued writing films but not filming them. This was until his senior year of high school (2005-2006), when he was placed in an independent study course for Multi Media Arts. With the time and tools awarded to him by this independent study, he was able to make a series of films that were met with enthusiasm by his peers and teacher. Two of these films, Xanadu the Vampire Slayer, and Wheelchair Accessible, are available for public viewing on his YouTube Channel. The remaining film, No n00bs Up In This Ma (a lightsaber battle that sparked a school-wide toy lightsaber frenzy of which he was not credited), remains in a "vault" with "The Tweeky" and his earlier films due to embarrassment of their quality (or lack thereof). After graduating high school, he continued writing and half-baking many film projects but never filmed most of them. He credits this period of slowed production to emotional insecurities and personal traumas that he has since cured himself of. With a large backlog of these projects already halfway developed, he now has a wide range of ideas and stories to pull from so that there is never again another slip in his productivity. Career In 2008, Douglas released four projects, the most he had completed in two years. The first project was an comedy-reality show called Midway Lane, starring highly exaggerated version of his friends. Only four episodes of the show were released publicly from a complete first season of 20 episodes. Those four original episodes have since been removed from the public eye after a series of clashes with the actors and a lack of release forms for their likenesses. It is unlikely the series will be resurrected. After Midway Lane, Douglas found old footage from a 2004 short film produced on-the-fly with a couple of friends. He edited this footage together to complete the film and released it online. This film, Random Movie, sparked a renewed sense of productivity in the director, and he followed it up with two new original short films afterward - Jenna Time (starring his then-muse Jenna Stillman), and The Gift, starring his sister Samantha. While the ideas and stories continued to develop over the years, one particular story idea blossomed into a screenplay that became too complex and daunting to create without the need for a large crew and a meaty budget. The story was too good to deny life, and so Douglas turned to his next greatest passion - writing - in order to give it a chance to live. This story was written as a novel over the course of two and a half years, and evolved into his first novel, a mystery-thriller called Shattered Graves, released in July 2012. The novel was followed up by a companion prequel novella, Butler released in December 2012. There are plans for two more prequel novellas, Faction and Iniquitous as well as a full-length sequel, Mended Souls to finish off the series. A companion short story, "50 Grand Chan", set in the same universe as the books, is currently in the writing stages. In addition to the writing and release of Shattered Graves the years after his 2008 filmmaking binge included working as a graphic designer for a POD (print on demand) gaming company that reignited a love and hobby for board and card games. Using this new company's tools and assets, he was able to produce his first card game - Endicott Epidemic: Infectious Contagion - to positive reviews. The game, originally published by the company's secondary venture TOG Entertainment, has since been reverted back to Harvey Studios' ownership. A brand new and heavily polished version of the game (EEIC Redux) is in production and will be released soon. This game spawned several stories and additional game ideas and has since evolved into a multi-media franchise of it's own. (See: Endicott Epidemic.) Douglas returned to a long stretch of time writing and half-developing story ideas without making any films. It wasn't until the summer of 2013 that he returned to filmmaking with a renewed passion. The years between, whilst spent working on projects that didn't make it past the story development stage, has been called the 'Dark Ages' of his career and he has since vowed never to return to such a time of uneventful half-baking. This new film, What I Am Is Me, was a cinematic monologue used as an exercise in style and emotion. The film starred his current muse Lindsay Cupelo. It was released in July 2013 to ecstatic reviews from his peers and friends, and reinvigorated his passions. Also in 2013 he produced and edited a found-footage horror film called Camping 2013. 2014 marked a fresh start for the filmmaker, who has set a goal for himself: one short film per month, at least one new novel, a video game, and a feature film that has to be at least in the production phase before the end of the year. His first of these projects, a short film called One Left, was released in January 2014 and was followed up by another short film in March called Closet. In addition to these films, he has also started releasing an eight-episode first season of a comedy web series, Viola's Videos, in which he plays the primary character. Upcoming projects include three new short films: The Lonely Road, a new monologue film starring Dallas Elwood; Hush, a thriller; and Run, Little Girl, his most ambitious project to date. Also in production are three novels - A Psycho's Breakfast, a literary black comedy; Who Is Doctor Darkness, a horror-mystery; and Cabal, Circus, Cruel Devices, a dark mystery-thriller/gothic horror. Of these three novels, A Psycho's Breakfast is nearing completion and will likely be released in 2014. A first person shooter puzzle game called 'Facility' is also in the pipeline, as well as the third person mystery game 'The Goat Man' which acts as an interactive prequel to the upcoming novel Cabal, Circus, Cruel Devices Personal life Filmography Also includes video game credits. Discography ;Composer * The Gift, 2008 - Composer * Shattered Graves: Original Novel Score, 2011 - Composer (Unreleased) * Viola's Videos, 2014 - Composer * One Left, 2014 - Composer * Closet, 2014 - Compser Bibliography ;Novels * Shattered Graves, 2012 * Butler, 2012 ;Collections * Things From My Noggin: Volume 1, 2014 ;Screenplays (not including short films) * The Turning of the Leaves, 2007 (Unproduced) * Zombie Be-Gone: The Movie, 2009 (Unproduced) * Renata, 2010 (Unproduced) * Curtains Down, 2013 (Unproduced) ;Plays * The Fame, 2010 - Musical/Drama; Unreleased Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Talent